Ying and Yang
by Firefly-Fox
Summary: The rating is just in case.... This is a Xover of IY and YYH gasp anyways, there are a few new characters and events.... Well enjoy!
1. The beginning!

Feudal Era

Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang were walking through the mountains. It was a beautiful day, and also, they now had four more jewel shards than they had that morning.

"Such a beautiful day," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh clean air.

"Yes, it is very bea- PERVERT!" Sango screamed because of Miroku's wandering hands. Miroku was now on the ground unconscious, so they decided that now was as good a time as ever to make camp for the night. It was just a good thing that Miroku went after Sango in such a good clearing.

Kagome and Sango started to make camp for the night. Inu-Yasha was relaxing on a high branch in a tree over looking the clearing. Shippo and Kirara were both curled up and sleeping at the bottom of the tree in which Inu-Yasha was resting. Miroku was lying next to them, and was just now starting to come around.

(A/N: Enough of that, skipping to right before dinner. Getting tired of tellin' where everyone is! Anyways.)

They were all silently making their way over to the fire, for some reason that night, there was a strange stillness and silence that quickly unnerved even Inu-Yasha, and no one, seemed to want to be the one to break it.

They all sat down as Kagome started to pass out bowls of stew, when Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore. "So, where do you guys want to head tomorrow?" Kagome asked looking around at all of them.

"I'm not sure," Sango answered with a slight shrug. "Have any ideas Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked the half-demon who was just getting his bowl of stew.

"I say that we hea--"

It was just then, that there was a loud thud heard through the forest surrounding them on all sides. They all stared in the direction of the noises as the strange silence once again claimed the falling darkness around them.

It was then they heard a heart-stopping scream of pain.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled as she quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back. The others quickly followed on Kirara.

The group darted into the woods, and followed Inu-Yasha and Kagome who lead the way.

"I smell blood, lots of it," Inu-Yasha growled. With that, they came out of the forest to see an extraordinary and horrific sight.

There was a huge demon, at least ten stories tall, and he was attacking a seemly, human girl. Behind the battling pair was a smoking field, the only reminisce of the village that had been standing there only a few minutes before. (A/N: I'm sorry, I just had to point this out, but isn't it funny how quickly destruction occurs, and how long it will then take to rebuild that which is destroyed?) The demon's right arm, from the shoulder down, lay on the ground before them. The demon was lunging at the girl with his remaining arm when they came. Inu-Yasha wanted to help her but Kagome was still on his back.

The group watched in terror as the demon rushed in for the final attack.

Suddenly, they all saw a flash of silver rush by just before the demon was about to attack her.

They group saw that the girl had a scythe in her hands and had now cut off the demon's head. The girl though did not avoid injury; Inu-Yasha could smell the blood on her. You could see her clothing was drenched in it.

The girl bowed to the demon and she placed two fingers of her right hand on the decapitated demon's head. The demon's body glowed a heavenly white, and then disappeared. The girl then held the demon's soul in her cupped hands, and bent down and whispered words so soft, that even Inu- Yasha was unable to pick them up. The girl then thrusted up the soul into the sky and watched as it ascended to the heavens.

The girl then, having used all of her strength, collapsed onto the ground with a slight splash, for she was surrounded in a large pool of her own blood.

"Oh my god!" Sango yelled as she jumped up off of Kirara's back and ran to the girl, with Kagome close behind. Inu-Yasha and the other three followed slower, almost hesitantly, toward the girl.

Sango and Kagome were almost to her when they heard the flapping of large wings. They blinked and suddenly there was a boy about the same age as the girl, which was fourteen or fifteen years old, kneeling next to her. The boy had black hair down to his shoulders, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. Coming from his back, one on each shoulder blade, were black angel wings.

He had put the girl's head on his lap, and as Inu-Yasha and the other's caught up with a stunned Sango and Kagome, they heard the boy begin to cry as he brushed the hair out of the girl's bloody face.

"Come on Kakudo, you can't give up on me now! Please, come on, wake up! Please," The boy cried out desperately. His body was shaking with silent sobs, until he felt a small and fragile hand wipe away his shining tears.

Inu-Yasha and the others saw the girl move, and then they heard her speak. Her voice was cracked and dry, but you could tell that usually it would be musical.

"Mamoru, I just need to rest. It's hard to fight when your power is locked inside of you," Kakudo said quietly with a small smile on her face.

When the girl finished talking, the boy let out a gasp and exclaimed, "Can you sit up!"

"Yes...?"

"Well, come on!" Mamoru exclaimed again, while the girl sat up wincing in pain. Then the young man did something that even Miroku had never thought of. Mamoru quickly reached down the back of the loose, low-neck top. His hands quickly reappeared though, and this time, in his hands, which had been empty, now held spell scrolls.

There was a flash of bright white light. When the light cleared, the girl was leaned lightly against Mamoru, but she now has pearly white angel wings and she only had a few small cuts were there had once been deep ones; even these were healing quickly.

Mamoru whispered so quietly, that even Inu-Yasha had trouble hearing. As Mamoru stroked Kakudo's mid-night black hair, "I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you that I didn't even notice the spell scrolls were still on."

Inu-Yasha and the gang finally broke from their trances and quickly left the clearing and back to their camp. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, busied themselves with reheating the stew that they had left behind.

Inu-Yasha jumped up into the branch he had abandoned only half an hour earlier, while Miroku sat at the foot of the same tree.

All was silent except for the random sigh and crackle of the campfire.

Everyone was thinking about the scene that had just played out before them. What were they? Who were they? What was up with the spell scrolls?

Finally, Kagome broke the silence with a clearing of her throat before telling them dinner was ready. They quickly ate their reheated dinner and climbed into their sleeping bags, or in Inu-Yasha's case, up into their tree, for the night.

**Modern Day Tokyo**

"Kuwabara! Hurry up, you dumbass!" Yusuke yelled to the slowly trailing, spaced out, tall 'troll' looking man behind him.

The Spirit Detectives were late for a meeting with Koenma at Genkai's. Hiei was far ahead of them and would disappear every now and then in a blur of speed.

Kurama was waiting at the bus stop for Yusuke and Kuwabara. The bus pulled away after all three got on and looked around for seats.

They spotted two two-person seats that seemed to be empty, so they headed over to them.

As the three approached, they noticed that a girl about their age, say fourteen or fifteen years old, was sitting, or rather slouching, in one of the two-person seats.

The girl had long mid-night black hair that had a pair of headphones place on top of it like a headband. She had a flawless face, and was wearing the uniform for their school. The GUY uniform for their school!

Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly took the seat behind the girl, leaving the seat next to the girl to Kurama.

"Ummm, may I sit here?" Kurama asked with his normal charm. The girl just looked at him and shrugged, then went back to looking out the window. Kurama shrugged and then sat down next to her. As soon as he was seated, he quickly turned around to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Do you find anything strange coming from the girl? I don't feel anything, no life or spirit energy, nothing!" Kurama quickly whispered to the two behind him.

All three of them glanced at the girl. She looked normal enough, except for the fact that she was exceptionally beautiful and from the looks of things, was an tomboy.

Just then, the bus went to its next stop another beautiful girl with shoulder length black hair got onto the bus. She was dressed in another school's uniform, which was a forest green skirt and a white shirt with a forest green collar and a red bandana.

"Kagome! Over here!" the girl who had just gotten on ran towards the back of the bus, but right as she was passing the seat with the girl and Kurama in it, she stopped. Kagome looked at the girl sitting next to Kurama.

"Kakudo!" The girl silently whispered.

The girl in the seat next to Kurama practically jumped out of the seat. She tore off her headphones, and almost hissed at the girl, "How do you know my name?" she whispered harshly.

"I saw you in the clearing, when you umm..." Kagome said with a slight glance around.

"The clearing...?...how did you...?"

"KAGOME!" Kagome's friends yelled again.

"Sorry, gotta go," Kagome told the girl as she started towards the back of the bus again. Kurama and the others looked at the girl. She had a puzzled and shocked look on her face.

A/N: Please review, I accept flames, but be nice!


	2. Sorry Guys Author Notes

Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated for a while, and I won't be able to for a while yet, I have training, and also work and stuff, so 'til later!!! - 


	3. Hey guys sorry

Hey guys, I'm finally back and ready to start thinking about updating these stories soon. Sorry, but I have been very busy and…well…yeah. I have to read over the stories again, seeing how I haven't laid eyes on them for so long. Well, I'll try to update soon!


	4. The Bus Stop stupid i know

The bus then pulled up to Yusuke's and the other's stop. They had all gotten off when they relized that the girl from before had followed them off of the bus.

"What do you think you're doin'" Yusuke yelled while pointing at the girl.

"What's it to ya?" The girl asked.

"Why the hell are you following us!" Yusuke yelled getting in the girl's face.

The girl scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself." Then, she turned and started to walk into the woods.

"Hey, get back here! Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Yusuke yelled once again.

"Yusuke, let her go. We are late for Genkie's now anyways," Kurama stated as he started walking towards Genkie's home.

"Feh, whatever," Yusuke shrugged as Kurama, Kuwabara, and himself hurried down to Genkie's temple; Hiei was already there.

Heheheheh sorry it's so short, but i'm already workin on another chapter!


	5. Visitors?

Genkie's Temple

"STUPID STAIRS!" was heard echoing across the temple grounds, making birds fly from their resting spots in the trees.

The Spirit Detectives had all gathered at the top of the stairs; including Hiei, and headed towards Genkie's home.

When they entered inside and were placing their shoes by the door, they were surprised to find two other pairs of shoes, other then Genkie's or Yukina's, sitting there already. This could only mean one thing, Genkie had visitors, two apparently.

The four continued quietly threw the house and towards Genkie's kitchen, where they found Yukina.

"My Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted happily as he ran up and hugged her.

"Hello," Yukina returned shyly.

"Yukina," Kurama called bringing the girl's attention upon him. "Could you tell us where Genkie is?"

"She is having her tea right now, but she has visitors right now. It would be best not to disturb them," Yukina replied as she turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Forget it, the old hag called us in for a meeting and then she thinks she can just cancel it!" Yusuke screamed angrily. "That's it!" With that, Yusuke stormed angrily into Genkie's sitting room; throwing the door open in his wake. "Grandma, what do you think you're doin' havin' visitors when ---" Yusuke had just noticed that Genkie was alone in the room, accompanied by two other empty tea glasses other than her own.

"Dimwit," Genkie muttered as she took another sip of tea.

"But the shoes…and Yukina said…" Yusuke sputtered as he checked around the room looking for the visitors.

"They left when they heard all the racket you were making dimwit. They came here to visit and relax in peace and quiet. Apparently, they will not receive that peace at my home," Genkie growled at Yusuke as his other three team mates looked on.

Kurama bowed to Genkie, "I would like to express my apologies for Yusuke's rude behavior," he stated calmly.

"You do not need to apologize for the dimwit, nor do you need to apologize to me. You should be apologizing to my guests." Genkie snapped as she took another sip of her quickly disappearing tea.

"Where are your guests so that we may apologize?" Kurama asked politely.

"Do not trouble them now, they are training and it would be bad for your health if you disturbed them now."

"Like hell they would hurt me!" Yusuke yelled. "Let's just see how strong and mighty they are!" Yusuke muttered angrily as he pushed up his sleeves and marched off to the dojo with the others following him.

They followed Yusuke as he threw open the doors to the dojo. What they saw shocked all of them except for Genkie, Yukina, and oddly enough, Hiei.


End file.
